After the Glow
by kmacl1994
Summary: Alternis confronts Edea after the conclusion on the Grandship. Will Edea and Alternis confront their own feelings? Alternis x Edea. Bravely Second. Spoilers for the game.
1. Chapter 1: Leaders vs Opposition

Bravely Second Fan fic Ch. 1

Chapter 1: Leader vs. Opposition

Edea thought deeply about the decision she was about to make in the Grandship city. Despite her consistent untimeliness that seemed to always lead her into making tough political decisions throughout their current adventure, this argument was pointedly more special. Growing up with Alternis, Edea thought she knew him better than anyone. However, throughout this whole adventure he has continually surprising her with his timely interventions, suave mannerisms, and unexpected selflessness. Looking at him now, she found it hard to believe she was seeing him with the same blue eyes.

Even through his intimidating helmet she could sense a pleading look emanate from Alternis. The poor laws were important to him and if Edea sided against him, disappointment would ensue on a deeper level than just politically. Alternis grew up orphaned until Edea's father and mother took him under their righteous wings. Siding against Alternis would have a deeper implication that spread beyond just this town alone. Edea had always admired Alternis's determination to fight for his ideals. In fact, it seemed much like how Edea fought for her ideals the last time they had crossed paths a few years prior when she had first met Agnes. To Edea, his selflessness was comforting and set a good example for others; especially in a world slowly losing hope due to the recent Skyhold menace. Whether the decision was based on ideology, admiration, or lifelong friendship Edea didn't know but she knew that aligning with Alternis was the right thing to do, not only for the people but for herself as well.

"Alternis," Edea began in a steady, certain voice. "I think it's important to stand up for your ideals. Though the tax rate is high, human life holds more value than money. So, I believe the poor laws should stay in effect and the city's budget should be revised to benefit both the rich and the poor." She watched as Alternis perked up at the sound of his name and how his shoulder deflated in comfort and recognition at Edea's conclusion. Though one party was satisfied, the same could not be said for the opposition. The Time Mage screeched in frustration and advanced forward towards Edea with a clear look of discontent.

"Are you mad? Is this, _are you_ , the future of the Duchy? The city will collapse on itself if nothing is to be done about this unnecessary taxation!" He boomed angrily; and outwardly to whomever was within earshot.

"I would hardly classify the starving poor as unnecessary. A nation is only as good as the people within it." Tiz interjected in an even voice. He noticed the redness that was showing on Edea's pale skin and immediately tried to rationalize the situation as he took note of her blue eyes narrowing spitefully towards the Time Mage.

"Listen old man!" Edea began clearly annoyed, "if it's a fight you want, you got it!" Edea's hands tightened around her claymore, little did the Time Mage know she was a master of the Knight asterisk. The need to protect her decision, her allies, and her dignity swelled up inside her as she promptly readied herself for battle.

"Edea," Yew spoke from beside her. He was well aware of her quick temper as he attempted to calm her down using logic. "A moment ago you just mentioned ideals and setting an example for others. Violence may not be the best course of action to project onto others right now." He cautioned.

"Yew is correct Edea, though it would be satisfying to put him in his place, it would look better for the Duchy of we did not engage him in a duel." Magnolia pipped up in her exotic accent. "Fear not! Your _coupe de gravy_ will come!"

Edea nodded in understanding but still had trouble subsiding her anger. _"Mmmgr. He is just so frustrating. Does he not realize how difficult these decisions are?!"_ She thought to herself as she bit her lip in irritation. Her hand moved away from her claymore and she took a step back from the Time Mage. "The poor laws are staying and that is final." She ordered trying her best to imitate her father's authority. "We have other things to do so I think we are finished here." She clipped, her voice ringing with acidity as she turned away from the opposing party.

Sighing in relief that a battle was avoided, her party turned around and began their descent out of the cellar accompanied by a rather pleased Alternis. Behind them, the time mage glared onwards with malice.


	2. Chapter 2: The Challenge

Chapter 2: The Challenge

Alternis, after momentarily pacing back and forth in front of the door to Magnolia and Edea's room in Yunohana, swiftly knocked. Behind the oak wood was a temporarily surprised Magnolia.

"Alternis? What a surprise! What can we do for you?" Magnolia asked with knowing amusement.

From behind Magnolia Alternis could see Edea sitting cross-legged on the floor hovering over what looked to be blueprints. A piece of toast hung from her mouth and Alternis was thankful that his mask hid his smirk. _"She hasn't changed."_ He thought to himself in amusement. He watched as Edea's eyes rose to view who the visitor was and his breath caught in his throat as he became absorbed in her vast blue orbs.

"Alternis?" Edea's voice called out in surprise and slight worry. "You ok?" She stood up abruptly and ran towards the door beside Magnolia.

"Yes, just wanted to thank you all once again for your timely intervention." Alternis paused and turned his attention strictly towards Edea. "Edea, do you have a moment?"

Alternis watched as Magnolia's brow rose and a faint giggle escaped her lips. " _Mais oui!_ She was just complaining about how bored she was mere seconds ago!" She winked and pushed Edea out the door before promptly closing it behind her with a strident slam.

"Mmmgr. Magnolia is always so brash! What does Mays-Eee even mean anyways!?" Edea called towards the door before turning her attention towards Alternis. "Is everything ok?" She asked once again, a worried expression overcoming her features.

"Edea, I just wanted to thank you for your help today." Alternis began; only to be waved off by Edea's gestures.

"Don't worry so much! It was nothing! Besides, you saved my skin way more so if anything I should be thanking you." She paused. "How I wish I could've laid into that stupid mage though..." Edea pouted and crossed her arms. Alternis attempted to take her seriously, but he couldn't stop thinking about how adorable Edea was when she pouted. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"If you're itching for a duel, I'd be more than happy to oblige. For old times' sake of course." Alternis suggested with a casual shrug.

He watched as Edea's eyes narrowed in anticipation. "So you want to feel defeat once more eh?" Edea mocked teasingly as she rolled up her sleeves. "You're on!"

They stood outside the inn on a small plateau, weapons raised and determination swelled upon their faces. "Remember Edea, as your sworn protector, you are at quite an advantage against me." Alternis began.

"Can it Alternis! Don't be such a sap." Edea shouted back. "It won't be fun if you're holding back!"

"Fine, fine. Shall we make a friendly bet then?" Alternis offered knowing full well Edea never turned down a bet. He watched as her brow shot up, intrigued. She waved her sword in front of him as if to gesture for him to go on.

"If I win, you treat me to lunch. If you win, I will treat you to lunch." Alternis stated simply. "Just like old times."

"Throw in dessert and you're on." Edea declared back with confidence.

Alternis rolled his eyes inside his helmet and scoffed. "I expected as much. And I agree to your terms, Edea."

The duel was harder than both parties had anticipated. Edea could take a far few more hits than what Alternis could remember and Alternis did significantly more damage than Edea could recall. However, though Alternis was a master Dark Knight, Edea had mastered a few more job classes and due to her swordsmanship training she was able to land significantly more counters, changes the tides of battle marginally near the end.

"Ha!" Edea declared as she pointed her sword towards a kneeling Alternis. Both their chests heaved in exhaustion. Alternis though saddened by his loss was grateful to witness the ecstatic expression that played upon Edea's face when she thought herself victorious.

"This feels all too familiar" Alternis stated and shook his head before standing up. "Nonetheless, a win is a win. Good job Edea. Next time though you won't be as lucky."

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming Alternis." Edea teased, a genuine smile playing upon her lips. "But, I haven't had a duel like that in years. I look forward to our next one!" She smiled excitedly at Alternis and again he was grateful for the helmet obstructing his blush.

"I also look forward to a free lunch and dessert!" Edea exclaimed with a wink. "If I had of known all I had to do to get free food was fight, I would have started training with Master way earlier!" She giggled. It was an honest, open giggle that seemed to bounce along the breeze and breathe life into the scene. It was then Alternis noticed a crowd had formulated to witness their duel. Eager to no longer linger when an audience was present, Alternis looked up at the clock tower and turned to Edea. "Well, our duel took us well past lunch. Would you rather supper instead?" Edea nodded in approval. "That'll do! Just don't forget dessert too!"

"I will meet you outside the Inn at 7:30 then." Alternis stated for some reason, rather nervously.

"Oh one more thing." Edea began as Alternis got up to leave. "No armour allowed." She said with a wink before turning off and walking back to the inn. Leaving Alternis weary, nervous, and now self-conscious about what to wear.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of the baths

Chapter 3: Out of the baths… and into the fire?

Edea returned to her room to find Magnolia perched eagerly on the sofa facing the doorway, waiting to hear the latest news. "Well, that took longer than I had anticipated." Magnolia stated as Edea began undressing into her bath robe in the neighbouring room. "What happened?" Magnolia asked quickly, her eyes scanning Edea's face for clues.

"Aside from Alternis almost kicking my butt, nothing much. We had a duel just like old times." Edea slung a towel across her shoulders. "I'm taking a bath, I'm beat." She stated as she made her way to the women's bathhouse leaving a disappointed Magnolia to her thoughts.

Edea's mind wandered as she let the bath aromas soothe her. It was amazing how instantaneously the aches and pains subsided in the Yunohana baths. However, her bliss was cut short as she heard Magnolia's sing song voice from around the corner.

"Edea, I've come to join you!" She exclaimed dipping her toes eagerly into the steaming waters.

Normally, Edea generally enjoyed Magnolia's company as they often shared similar passions like fighting... and food. However, Edea would be lying if she said she was not disappointed that her privacy was cut short. Magnolia scooted closer to Edea until she could feel the anticipation and curiosity emanate around her.

"Is that really _all_ Alternis wanted? Was to duel?" Magnolia asked, rather sarcastically.

"He apologized again, but yeah." Edea replied with a shrug.

"Well..." Magnolia began as if she was choosing her words carefully, "what did you think?"

"He fought well, very improved. He almost bested me actually, but like always he got too careless with his heavy attacks and I was able to counter him once I learned his patterns." Edea stated back simply, then paused. "Kind of strange actually, he always seems to fall into the same rhythm when dueling with me."

"Why is that strange?" Magnolia asked

"Well, whenever I see him face off against other opponents he switches up his move sets and is almost unpredictable and reckless." Edea pondered at her train of thought for a moment. _"Why didn't he switch things up with me?"_ She thought to herself.

" _Oui,_ that is bizarre. Perhaps he was holding back? I have heard that the Dark Knight becomes more powerful the more they are hit. If that's the case and you attacked him as much as you claim, he could have severely harmed you." Magnolia stated.

"Alternis wouldn't harm me, have you seen how devoted he is to the Duchy?" Edea interjected dramatically and subconsciously.

" _Exactement_ Edea, he wouldn't want to harm you so he took a beating for you. He wanted to lose, I suspect." Magnolia noted.

"If he was just going to lose, then why make a bet?" Edea questioned out loud.

"A bet?" Magnolia asked, curious.

"Yeah, he bet that the loser would have to pay for the other's supper..." Edea replied, her tummy grumbling on-cue and in agreement.

"My my, how sly." Magnolia thought aloud, "why Edea, it seems as if Alternis would like to take you out to dinner."

Curiously, Edea didn't feel upset at the realization that Alternis wanted to take her out. In fact, she felt a strong sense of flattery. Her face flushed in embarrassment and surprise as she processed Magnolia's deduction. In between giggles Magnolia asked, "surely you knew he was interested, _non_? Why else would he risk so much to keep you safe?"

"Well because he is sworn under oath by my father! Of course he is going to protect me." Edea rationalized.

" _Oui_ , there is no doubt in my mind that he won't uphold that oath. But, I think he's dedicated to more than just the Duchy, Edea." Her friend commented, amusement playing upon her red eyes. Edea sank lower into the baths until her eyes were just above water, attempting to escape from Magnolia's gushing and bemused gaze.

"I wonder if he will wear his armour..." Magnolia said aloud. "No." Edea interjected suddenly, "I told him not to as I was leaving." Edea thought for a moment. _"Why did I ask him to not wear his armour?"_

" _Magnifique!_ Now we can see his true expressions. Plus, I am curious as to what is hiding behind that mask of his, _non_?" Magnolia giggled, quite pleased at the situation. "How romantic, Edea. I am quite jealous." She stated, turning towards her friend of whom was seemingly red in the face, but not from the baths.

"What are you going to wear?" Magnolia asked after a brief pause.

At first Edea didn't reply, she had not thought about what to wear. It wasn't even a date… _"right?"_ she thought to herself. "...my usual dress? Is that not good?" Edea replied only to be pulled out of the baths by Magnolia's forceful hands. " _Non!_ That is not good! Come, I will pick you out something _tres_ romantic!"


	4. Chapter 4: Reflections and Encounters

Chapter 4: Reflections and Encounters

As Edea was dressing she kept looking towards her normal freelancer garb with longing. The comfort of her usual dress helped ease her mind. Perhaps, this feeling of comfort was why Alternis always wore his armour. For some reason, the thought of Alternis being just as uncomfortable in special clothing made Edea feel much better about her own wardrobe.

Once she had dressed, her nervousness and discomfort quickly subsided as she checked out her image in the mirror. " _C'est magnifique!_ You look wonderful!" Magnolia exclaimed from the back of the room. She was dressed in a simple black dress and black and white flats to match. The dress however had a large dip in the back exposing her shoulders and back in a tasteful, but sultry way. Her hair was pinned in a loose up-do that Magnolia fastened with some stray blonde tendrils framing her face. Though the hair was lovely Edea acknowledged that it took forever and would probably never be done again unless she made quick friends with the Time Mage… which was very unlikely. The dress though, paired well with a light sweater making the outfit perfect for a casual or dressy evening. Due to the unknown nature of the upcoming event, Edea was grateful Magnolia thought to play it safe.

At 6:45 pm Alternis could be seen pacing back and forth in front of the Yunohana inn, his head racing from nervousness as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. With a defeated sigh, he paced over to the bridge in front of the inn that overlooked the lake.

It took him a moment to register that the man in the lake staring at him was his own expression. Though he had spent considerably more time in the mirror this afternoon than he most likely ever had, he was still not used to the appearance that stared back at him; his own face seemed unfamiliar as it had always been hidden safely behind a mask. He briefly hoped that he would be able to control his facial expressions but that hope was diminished as his mind thought of Edea, and an instant heat rose up to his cheeks.

"How embarrassing that a knight of the Duchy should show so much weakness." Alternis mumbled to himself, turning his back to the water in disgust and leaning on the railing in order to escape the flustered gaze of his reflection.

Alternis knew that Edea did not think this to be a date and he found a small comfort in her innocence. "This is not a date, just a regrouping like old times." Alternis stated out loud in hopes that it would make the statement hold more truth. The real truth however, was that he had hoped it was a date.

For a few minutes Alternis watched as nameless faces passed the Inn, he recognized a few in his travels but knew for certain he would go unacknowledged. Few people ever saw him outside of his armor. Alternis thought that to be ironic and quite reminiscent of the dark knight actually, a lone and unknown wolf.

When he saw Edea's silhouette in the doorframe of the inn, Alternis briefly hoped that his lone wolf status did not cling to him so desperately. He watched as Edea looked around, searching for him for a few moments. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her figure and showcased her knowing, blue eyes. Her eyes, to Alternis, were Edea's best feature. They held so much depth and he believed them to be timeless, a window of which he could observe multiple realities. When they finally locked eyes, he even swore they bore through him and pierced his soul.

Edea felt a swimming sensation once her eyes finally rested upon Alternis, all her nervousness seemed to subside for a moment. She had forgotten what he had looked like over the years. To others like Tiz and Agnes, Alternis looked like their old companion Ringabel. To Edea however, Alternis shared similar features but they were unmistakably different. Ringabel exerted a boyish charm whereas Alternis radiated a strong sense of comfort, honesty, and reassurance. He wore a simple white dress shirt and black slacks, though the choice seemed plain and unadorned, he was all but that as Edea noticed a few of the heads around him turn to stare, seemingly taken. Edea's nervousness resurfaced itself once more when Alternis flashed her a smile that reached his eyes.

Edea, in all her stubbornness would not present Alternis the luxury of making her flustered. So instead she grinned broadly back at him "you look nice. Must be good to be out of that stinky armour." She stated, teasing him slightly and acting natural so that her thoughts could refocus. It was weird for Edea to see him outside of his armour, she had almost forgotten how easy he was to read due to his emotions showcasing themselves dramatically on his face. She watched as his mouth turned into a slight frown.

"I assure you my armour is not stinky." He stated back then smiled authentically, "you also look beautiful, though that is hardly as surprising." Though Edea was used to his chivalrous nature and over the top comments, the look following those comments almost sent her heart astray this time, causing her to expose a faint blush on her cheeks and second-guess her plan to act natural.


End file.
